Winx Club: The Lost Princess
by Joy-lovely
Summary: It's my own squeal of the Winx Club Movie:The Secret of The Lost Kingdom. It's been a year after the Ancient Witches and Mandragora got defeated. The Winx thought they can live happily ever after,but will the history be repeated again? HIATUS
1. The Princess of Earklyon

Chapter 1: The Princess Of Earklyon

It's been a year that the Winx Club has defeat Mandragora and recovered Bloom's planet, Domino. The rest get married to their love ones after Bloom and Sky's wedding. They are living happily ever after, but the thing that they didn't know is the Ancient witches have break free after Sky, Bloom and Daphne destroyed Mandragora and the dark planet, Obsidian. They are now ready to seek for revenge, together with the trix after a year of recovering and combining their powers with the trix. And their first victim is going to be Bloom and then people who are related to her.

Bloom is now the Queen of Earklyon, sometimes helping out Sky about their planet matters. But just recently, Bloom has just given birth to a daughter, a newborn princess of Earklyon. Of course, this make Bloom and Sky very happy, so as their friends and families. As for Stella, she and Brandon have a 2 months old son, whom they named Daniel. Daniel has his mother's eyes, and his father's hair. But still, he looks more like Brandon than Stella. Radius was proud to have a grandson, as he's going to be the next heir of Solaria after Stella. As for Musa and Riven, Musa was pregnant for 4 months and she's also a famous singer in Melody, and her husband Riven is now teaching in Red Fountain, so as Heila whom is now the headmaster of Red Fountain as Saladin was too old to continue to be. Flora is now a professor in Alfea, teaching nature and creating potions. Layla and Nabu lived happily in Andros, and Nabu was on her side and also help the King of Andros about the country matters and deal with conference meetings. As for Tecna and Timmy, they are now the famous professors of all types of Technology.

One day, there was a ball in Earklyon to celebrate the full month of Earklyon's little princess. Bloom was in her room, sitting on the bed, carrying her daughter. Sky and his parents were standing besides her, looking at the sleeping princess.

"She's beautiful." Praised Sky's mother, Solara.  
"Yes she is," continued Sky's father Erendor. "Like her mother."

"Thank you father," said Bloom smiling. "I hope she can be a perfect princess of all realms."

"She will Bloom," said Sky kissed Bloom's forehead. "She's the princess of Earklyon, and also the heir of the throne."

"Bloom!" Cried a voice and they turned and looked, it was Stella and the rest.

"Stella, guys!" cried Bloom happily after she saw her friends.

"Wow, looks like princess Jennifer have grown up!" said Stella looking at the sleeping princess and slightly touched her cheeks.

"Stella," said Brandon carrying their crying son. "Could you mind carrying Daniel for a while?"

"Ow, why is he crying?" said Stella went to Brandon and carry her son. After a while, Daniel stopped crying.

"I think he wants mama." Said Musa touching her stomach.

"Oh ya," said Tecna remembered something. "I thought we are here to give Jennifer gifts."

"Oh ya," remembered Stella "After all we are her godmothers, we have to give her a little gift, that's traditional."

"She's awake." Whispered Bloom looking at Jennifer slowly opened her eyes, Bloom smiled at her daughter and put her in the cradle.

"Aww, isn't she's lovely?" cried Layla

"She is, why not give birth to one?" Whispered Nabu and Layla turned to him and give him a glare.

"Ok, treat like I never said that, or you heard that." Said Nabu scared.

"Bloom," cried a woman voice and they turned around, it was Bloom's mother, along with her father and Dafne.

"Mama, papa, Dafne!" cried Bloom run to them and hugged them.

"Bloom," Oritel begin to speak after the hug. "You look more beautiful than before."

"Thanks papa," replied Bloom "By the way, do you want to see Jennifer?"

"Sure, why not?" said Miriam and they walked to the cradle, Sky then carry Jennifer out from the cradle and handed her to Miriam.

"My granddaughter is lovely," praised Miriam "She got her mother's eyes, and father's hair."

"She's lovely," said Dafne looking at Jennifer, and Jennifer smiled at her.

"Wow her smile is exactly the same as Bloom since she was young." Said Oritel

"Erm, maybe it is time for us to get out and let everyone see little Jennifer?" reminded Stella

"Oh ya," said Bloom and Miriam handed Jennifer to her.

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Stella handed Daniel back to Brandon. "Let's go!" She then pulled Bloom out, along with little Jennifer. The rest then followed both of them till they reached the grand hall, and there's a lot of people out there.

"It's the king and queen." Said someone and all of them bowed at Bloom and Sky.

"Forget about these ceremony," said Sky

"King Sky is right, treat these as a normal party." Smiled Bloom. Just then, Jennifer cried.

"Ow why Jennifer?" asked Bloom looking at Jennifer worried. She tapped Jennifer for a while, and again she fall asleep.

"Maybe she's tired." Said Bloom and she put on the cradle, and sits on the chair.

"Is it time to give little Jennifer our gifts?" asked Stella impatient, "I can't wait anymore!"

"Stella, chill down." Said Musa

"Ya, I think we really should start now," laughed Bloom

"Let me first!" said Stella pushed the rest away walked to the cradle "To thanks Bloom for giving my son a perfect gift, I must give little Jennifer a perfect gift too. She will be a princess whom is after perfect and true love, like me!" said Stella sprinkle some fairy dust on the air, and it falls on Jennifer.

"Ever princess is after perfect, Stella." Said Layla

"But she and me are special, looking for special perfection."

Ok, thanks for your gift Stella." Said Bloom

"Now it's my turn." Said Layla pushed Stella away. "I hope Jennifer will be as powerful like her mother." Said Layla again she sprinkled some fairy dust like what Stella did.

"Now it's my turn," said Flora walking towards the cradle and looked at Jennifer. "Hope Jennifer will communicate to the nature, so that if anything happens, the voice of nature will helped her." Flora just blew some fairy dust on Jennifer, and slowly it faded away.

"Hey, excuse me!" said Musa "I think it's my turn now!"

"Chill down Musa," said Riven "Be careful of our child."

Musa just smiled at Riven, and she walked to the cradle and smiled at Jennifer.

"Little Jennifer, you're going to have a talent of music like me." Said Musa smiling.

"Erm, is it my turn now?" asked Tecna after Musa's gift and walked towards the cradle.

"Hope she is clever as her mother." Said Tecna, after that she stepped back.

"Now it's—"

"Your Majesty!" Cried a guard cut Dafne's words after he rushed into the grand hall, everyone looked at the guard and was curious to know what happened.

"Someone is attacking Earklyon!" said the guard hardly catches his breath.

"What?" Yelled Sky "Who is attacking Earklyon?"

"Long time no see," Cried a voice, "It's being a long time that we've met." Suddenly, there's dark smoke appeared in the middle of the grand hall. The smoke gets bigger and then, it started to fade away.

"Don't tell me it's—"  
"Long time no see, princess." Said Icy appeared from the smoke, along with Darcy, Stormy and the Ancient witches.

* * *

My own squeal after Winx Club: The Secret of the lost kingdom. Hope there's no flame, please review. 

Note:

I'll be re-writing "Where is Bloom" into another version. So the story will be delete and re-upload if I'm free. Now I'm wishing you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	2. The return of the witches

Chapter 2: The return of the witches

"No, she's no longer a princess now. She's the queen of Earklyon." Said the eldest Ancient witch.

"I thought you are dead." Yelled Bloom angrily and surprised.

"Not until if you are!" Yelled back the 2nd eldest Ancient witch and she attacked Bloom, Bloom then fall and hit onto the ground.

"Bloom!" Yelled Sky as he quickly run to Bloom and help her up, and as for the guests they run away as fast as they can. The guards quickly get ready their weapon and surrounded the witches. But the trix combined their powers and blow away the guards.

"I think it's time to fight with the witches once again!" Yelled Stella and the rest agreed.

"But Musa, you can't fight, you're pregnant." Said Bloom

"But—"

"Listen to Bloom Musa, for the sake of your child." Added Layla and Musa nodded unwillingly.

"Winx enchantix!" The rest of the winx yelled and transformed.

"Sun blast!" Yelled Stella attacked Darcy, but Darcy just blocked her attack with dark magic.

"Looks like the witches are more powerful than before, be careful girls!" reminded Bloom

"Maybe we should try convergence." Said Layla

"Let's try," said Flora and they made a circle together. "Convergence power!" They yelled together and a big blast was created, then they attacked the witches but they failed as the witches absorbed the attack.

"Convergence won't work!" cried the panicked Flora

"Who do you think you are, pixie fairies? Do you think you're still powerful as before? Now watch mine, power of storm!" Yelled Stormy and she created a storm, attacking the grand hall and then the winx, the winx cried in pain and fall onto the ground unconsciously.

"Girls, no!" cried Musa worried and she and the boys ran to them and tried to wake them up, then Musa looked at the witches.

"I'm so gonna bring you down, sonic blast!" Yelled Musa attacked Stormy, just then she felt that her stomach was in pain.

"Musa, you're alright?" asked Riven worried

"I'm alright." Replied Musa weakly.

"How dare you attack me, now watch mine. Storm of darkness!" Yelled Stormy and a storm was about to attack Musa, just then someone attack Stormy and made her lose her concentration and attack the wall instead. Stormy got up and see, it was faragonda who attacked Stormy.

"Faragonda!" cried Sky

"Quickly, bring the rest to the safe place!" Yelled Faragonda and she begin to fight with Stormy.

"Ouch…" the rest of the winx girls slowly opened their eyes and woke up.

"Stella, you're alright?" asked Brandon worried, and also carrying Daniel, who is now crying.

"Yes I think so," said Stella slightly touched her head "What happened to Daniel?"

"Maybe because of the witches existence." Said Brandon handed Daniel to Stella

"Sky…" whispered Bloom weakly

"Bloom, you're alright?" asked Sky worried and Bloom nodded.

"Jennifer, where's she?" asked Bloom and Sky quickly get up and run to the cradle, just then Sky's body got frozen by Icy's attack.

"Looks like you're trying to get your daughter and get away from it huh?" said Icy and she walked to the cradle, just then Solara and Erendor blocked the way to prevent Icy harming Jennifer but the eldest ancient witch attacked both of them.

"Papa, mama!" Cried Sky and he struggled to try and break free from the ice.

"Say goodbye to your daughter!" yelled Icy and the eldest ancient witch, together they combined they power and was about to attack the cradle. Just then, someone attacked Icy and the Ancient witch. It was Miriam and Dafne.

"Dafne, go unfreeze Sky. I'll deal with these witches." Said Miriam and Dafne use her powers to unfreeze Sky.

"Thanks," said Sky stretching himself and quickly ran to his parents and wake them up.

"Sky," said his parents waking up. "Quickly, bring Bloom and Jennifer to a safe place."

"Father, mother, Sky!" cried Bloom running to them "Are you alright?"

"We're alright Bloom," replied Solara and Erendor.

"Bloom!" cried Oritel handing little crying Jennifer to Bloom. "Quickly bring the rest and go now!"

"Papa I—"

"Don't worry about us," said Erendor. "We'll be okay."

"Yes Bloom, Erendor is right." Said Oritel "You have to protect your friends and your family."

"But—" Just then, they heard someone screamed. It's was the third ancient witch attacked .

"Faragonda!" cried the rest of the winx ran to her, Layla then attacked the third ancient witch and Stormy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine girls," said Faragonda standing up.

"We'll fight together!" said Bloom

"Bloom are you crazy?" said Sky

"No I'm not," said Bloom "Remember, we're all in this together. Win or lose, we'll suffer together."

"But what about Jennifer, Daniel and Musa?" asked Heila very worried.

"Dafne, Musa," said Bloom turned to her sister, "I know I shouldn't do this, but I have no choice. Can you please bring them away to a safe place?"

"Bloom you mean—"

"Yes Dafne," said Bloom and she was about to cry. "I rather send Jennifer away than letting her got the chance to get killed by those witches."

"Oh and Daniel, he's still a baby!" added Stella

"And Musa plus her unborn child." Added Riven

"Riven but—"

"Musa, promise me. You will come back after this war is over." Said Riven

"But, I don't want to leave you!"

"You have to," said Riven "For the sake of our child and this magical dimension. "Please"

Musa then hesitated, she doesn't know if she wanted to or not. But when she felt that her child is kicking her, she then nodded with tears.

"I think the history is about to be repeat again," said Oritel worried.

"Witches, gather over here!" Yelled the eldest witch and the rest of the witches gathered together. "We'll destroy these little pixies together with our power!"

"Quickly go, before it's too late!" cried Bloom

"Bring Daniel along," said Brandon handed Daniel to Musa.

"Now go!" Yelled Tecna and Dafne carried crying Jennifer and run as fast as she can, along with Musa carrying Daniel.

"Don't let the both of them get away!" Yelled the eldest ancient witch, Darcy and Icy then begin to chase them.

"Get ready to fight, everyone." Said Bloom and all of them begin to start a fight with the witches.

Dafne and Musa were running as fast as they can, just the Musa noticed that Darcy and Icy were chasing them.

"Darcy and Icy are chasing us now!" cried Musa holding Daniel tight. "What should we do?"

"Musa," said Dafne handling little Jennifer to Musa

"What are you trying to do, Dafne?" asked Musa worried and Dafne pulled her behind a wall, the witches fly past the wall as they didn't notice them hiding there.

"I'll stay and fight together." Said Dafne. "I'm already dead, I don't mind becoming a dust, and float into the air."

"No, you can't!" cried Musa

"Quick go, the witches will be here anytime!" said Dafne.

"Ok Dafne, but promise me that you won't die again." Said Musa "Bloom and the rest still needs you." Musa then run away carrying 2 babies, crying silently.

"Musa, hope you'll be safe." Whispered Dafne.

"So, you're hiding here!" Yelled Darcy behind her includes Icy. Dafne turned and attacked her, and the war begins.

* * *

**Note: **It a crap, I know. Cause I do not have any ideas!

**Too all reviewers:**

Thanks for loving my story and all those reviews, I promise that I'll continue all incomplete fanfics as fast as I can. I'm way to busy for getting ready to my new school these days, since I'm now official a senior. Or you can even say a freshman in my new college.

Still, wishing you guys a happy late new year! But too bad I'm sick -.-"


	3. Where's Jennifer?

Chapter 3: Where's Jennifer?

"Icy, you go and get Musa. I'll deal with her." Said Darcy fighting with Dafne, Icy then nodded and went to chase Musa.

"Oh gosh, can't you two just stop crying?" whispered Musa weakly. Jut then she suddenly remembered. Bloom was being sent to Earth when the Ancient witches were after here, maybe she cause this idea again to save Daniel and Jennifer! _But, I can't send them back to Earth again, since the witches knows where's that Planet. But, where should I send them?_

"Portal open," chanted Musa opening a portal, "Open to reach a safe place that nobody ever knows!" A golden portal then opens.

"I don't know where I'll be sending you, but I swear that I will find you guys one day." Whispered Musa smiling at the 2 little babies, she then slowly put Jennifer into the portal.

"Now Daniel, it's your turn." Said Musa and when she was about to put Daniel into the portal, somebody attacked her from her back and makes her fall onto the ground; it also made Daniel cry even louder and the portal closed.

"You're using the way of how Bloom being sent away?" said Icy "I tell you, there's no way you'll be sending those 2 little pixies!"

"Really?" whispered Musa and she stand up. "Let's see her powerful are you now, Icy."

"Bring it on!" Yelled Icy and she begin to attack.

"Shield!" Yelled Musa created a shield. Icy was pissed off and she uses all her attack that she can, but Musa created a stronger shield to protect she and Daniel.

"Now is my turn, huh?" said Musa "Maximum Sonic Blast!" she yelled and attack Icy

"What the—" Icy got attacked and collapsed. Musa then knee on the ground, as she was too weak to stand, then she noticed Daniel was still crying.

"Don't cry, little Daniel…" said Musa tapping Daniel.

"Musa!" Cried a voice and Musa immediately stood up and looked around, it was Bloom and the rest.

"Bloom…" said Musa smiling "You guys are alright!"

"We've used all we can to destroy the Ancient witches," said Timmy "And we've defeat Stormy too!"

"Where's Dafne?" Asked Musa worried.

"No worries Musa, I'm here." Said Dafne coming out from the crowd. "Darcy is now unable to defend herself, and I'm still in my form."

"Oh my, did you defeat Icy all by yourself?" asked Layla noticed Icy on the floor unconscious. "Way to go girl!"

"Oh ya Stella' here' Daniel." Said Musa handing Daniel back to Stella.

"Thanks for protecting him, Musa." Said Stella hugging Daniel tight, crying with tears.

"Where's Jennifer?" asked Bloom and Musa suddenly remembered that she sent Jennifer to a place that she doesn't knows too.

"Bloom," Said Musa "I'm sorry…"

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Asked Bloom worried "Tell me where is she!"

"I…sent her to a place, that I don't even know too…" said Musa and she collapsed.

"Musa!" Yelled Riven and he helped her up. "Don't scare me Musa…"

"No, Jennifer no!" cried Bloom disbelief

"Bloom…" said Sky hugging her, crying.

"Quickly, save Musa!" cried Riven carrying Musa, begging everyone to save her.

"Bring her to Bloom's room, quick!" said Miriam and Riven ran as fast as he could, carrying Musa. The rest followed Riven except for Faragonda, Bloom and Sky.

"Bloom, don't cry." Comfort Faragonda. "We'll find Jennifer."

"I know it will be safe if we send her to a safe place, but now we don't even know where she is! How can I not worry?"

"No she won't Bloom," comfort Sky "We'll find her soon…"

"Ok, not to change to subject but how are we going to deal with these witches?" asked Faragonda.

"Just throw them into the dungeon." Said Sky and Faragonda nodded and walked off.

"Sky," said Bloom looking at his eyes "What if Jennifer won't be back?"

"Don't say that Bloom," said Sky stroke her hair, "She'll be alright." Bloom just kept crying and crying.

In a magical dimension, there's a small island in the middle of the sea. There live a middle-aged couple living in a small wooden house with some pixie pets, and of course there's a few trolls too, but they're not those evil trolls you've seen. They only attack when they saw strangers.

"Hey Macro," said the woman walking on the beach along with her husband.

"Yes Angela?" He asked looking at his wife.

"I miss our daughter," she replied, as their daughter died when she's still a baby due to some sickness.

"Don't worry," He hugged his wife, "It's all I the past now."

"Whenever I walk on here, I'll remember how our daughter died." She said again sadly.

"Ms. Angela, Mr. Marco!" cried a little pixie squirrel flying to them.

"What happened?" asked Angela

"We've don't have time to say," said the pixie squirrel. "Follow me!" he cried and flies away again. The couples were curious and followed the pixie squirrel to see what happened.

"Oh my, Marco look!" cried Angela pointing below a tree, it was a little baby girl.

"Oh gosh, where did this baby come from?" he asked surprisely, Angela then carry the baby up, and the baby was smiling at her.

"Aww, she cute." Said Angela smiling at her back.

"I thought there's only 2 of us in this place," said Marco "How can there be a baby?"

"I don't care it for now, she looks like our baby daughter. Maybe fate pulled us together, we've lose a daughter and now they're returning us again." She cried.

"We got to return her back, Angela." Said Marco

"You see, there's nobody in this island. How can we return her to them? I think it's fate, Marco."

"But—"

"No but, I decided to treat her as my own daughter." Said Angela and she walked off, Marco really can't deal with her wife. Plus he also misses her daughter a lot too, so he decided to adopt this little girl from nowhere.

* * *

**Reply Reviews:**

**Bloom1000000**: Thank you very much for your review!

**kitcool : **I'll keep it coming, so no worries D

**Note:**

I need more reviews in order to make me continuing this story, so readers please review after reading every chapter. Or else I'll think this story is no good and may even discontinue it! Sorry for being that evil, but I've no choice as since I really need reviews to listen what you think about this story or you may even share some of your ideas.


	4. 15 years later

Chapter 4: 15 years later

15 years have past, everything in that island become more beautiful. One sunny day, there's 3 pixie pets were on the beach made a bet with each of the fruits that they are holding.

"Wow, it's like already 9 minutes!" cried a pixie seahorse looking at the sea, worried.

"It's not the first time she's breathing in the sea, so don't worry Lyn." Said a pixie bear called Bold.

"Hey, how can we not worry?" cried a pixie crab, Hanh.

"I just hope that she never win, or else our fruits goes to her again." Sighed Bold.

"Wow, I think you have to admit that you lose, she broke the record again! It already past 10 mins!" cried Lyn, just then a girl came out from the sea, rubbed her face and looked at the pixie pets, then she got up and walked to them.

"Looks like I've won again!" cried that girl "Now give me the fruits!"

"Ok fine," said Lyn and she looked at the rest.

"Here you go Jen," said Hanh, as he can't bear his collection of fruits goes to that girl again.

"Ow, no worries pals," she said. "I don't think I need those fruits anymore."

"Why Jen?" Lyn asked, as she is curious that why Jen the fruits lover doesn't want their fruits.

"That's what friends are, I can't always steal fruits from you guys!" Jen replied.

"Jen!" cried the pixie squirrel, which name is Nat rushed to Jen.

"What happened Nat?" she asked.

"You're parents are looking for you," said Nat hardly catches his breath.

"Again?" said Jen "No I don't want to get scolded just because of getting wet again!"

"I think it's too late," said a voice and Jen looked up, it was Angela and Marco.

"Do you know how dangerous the sea is?" scolded Marco "What if you got swept away by the big waves?"

"Oh come on dad, I can swim!" replied Jen

"Don't be naïve Jen," said Angela "You don't know how evil are the sea."

"They are not evil ok?" protested Jen "I can feel it!"

"Well no more excuses!" yelled Marco and he grabbed his daughter hand. "We'll talk when we're home!" he yelled once again pulled Jen.

"Dad no!" cried Jen and she got pulled back home; the pixie pets were worried so they followed them. When they are back to the house, Macro then let go Jen's hands.

"Dad!" cried Jen and Angela quickly closed the door. "Do you know it hurts a lot while you're pulling me?"

"Unless you listen to what me and your mum said, do not play alone in the sea again!" said Marco.

"But I'm already 15!" Protested Jen "Why can't I learn how to be independent?"

"You're still young Jen," said Angela wipe Jen's hair dry with the towel. "You still don't know what's independent."

"Not only that, I can't even see the world outside there!" cried Jen "I really wanted to see how the rest of the people live, and what's the difference between the world outside and this little island!"

"I'll let you when you're old enough, Jen." Said Marco "Like I've said, you're still too young to know what's the world outside. You may not even know if there's evil or—"

"Dad! I'm no longer a baby, I can protect myself right?" protested Jen.

"Ok Jen, the topic for that is till today, I do not want to hear that anymore" said Marco "Now, go get change."

"But—"

"You're dad is right Jen, now go get change before you got a cold." Said Angela, Jen have no more breath to talked to their parents anymore as she has been talking about it since she was young. So she just kept quiet and went back to her room.

"Marco, we got to prevent her getting close from the world outside." Said Angela "What if one day she leave us?"

"I don't know Angela," said Marco hugged his wife, "I really don't want her to leave us again, and I'm scared too."

"I just don't know why I can't get to see the world outside," complained Jen cooking at the mirror combing her hair.

"Jen!" cried a voice outside and Jen take a look, it was the pixie pets.

"Hey," she run to the window and open it to let them get in. "I'm sorry for spoiling the game again."

"Well, it's not the first time." Said Bold.

"Hello!" cried another voice and they turned and looked, it was a big yellow bird standing outside.

"Sally!" cried Jen "Finally you're back!"

"Yup, with a lot of information!" cried Sally

"What is it about this time?" Jen asked, and Sally coughed.

"Well," she said after coughing finish. "I gotta tell you that I've been to a school called Alfea."

"What's that?" Jen asked

"It's a school for fairies, you know to train them for becoming the most powerful and be able to protect every magical dimension."

"Wow, what do they look like?" asked Jen again

"They look like you, a normal girl in some normal days. But when it is their time to fight or use their powers, they transformed into fabulous outfits and a beautiful wings on their back! Plus, they can fly on the sky beautifully!"

"Wow, they are so cool!" cried Jen "How I wish that I got a pair of wings and leave this place! Anymore info?"

"What I heard is, there's once 6 powerful fairies called the winx have saved the whole magical dimension from the evils. And I know that one of them are now in Alfea teaching nature communications and potions."

"Wow, what does she looks like, and what's her name?"

"I'm not that sure," said Sally "Cause that's all I got."

"OW, that's sad." Sighed Jen "But thanks anyway!"

"No problem!" said sally and she flew away, Jen then looked outside from the window for a while.

"How I wish I'm a fairy, like the winx." Said Jen. "They're so cool!"

"But what how if Sally just lied?" said Bold "You know, she got a big mouth!"

"Ya and she can't be trusted!" added Lyn

"Hey, she's not as bad as you guys think." Said Jen. "You can look through from people eyes to see if they are lying or not, even though Sally lied to us hundred of times, but sometimes her words is truth."

"But Jen, do fairies really exists?" asked Hanh, "We never seen it ever in our live before!"

"That's true Jen," added Nat "Do you really think that they exists?"

"They do," whispered Jen "Cause I can feel it, through our heart."

* * *

**Note:** Ow poor Sally, why can't she be trusted? Maybe because she does lie dozen of times, thats why nobody besides Jen trusted her now.

**Reply to all reviewers/readers:**

Thanks for loving/reading/reviewing my story! I totally love you guys, and I'll continue as son as I can, so no worries of me not continuing this story.


	5. Strangers in the island

Chapter 5: Strangers in the island

"Jen," called Lyn waking Jen up.

"What is it Lyn?" groaned Jen as she was very sleepy, because it was already midnight.

"I can't sleep," said Lyn. "Could you sing that song again for me?"

"Well of course Lyn." Said Jen and she hug Lyn with one arm, and begin to sing the song that she always sing it to her pixie pets.

_Sun goes down_

_And we are here together_

_Fireflies_

_Glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me_

_And you can dream, forever_

_Right here in my arms_

She sang it beautifully, and begins to look outside the window.

"Jen, I couldn't stop asking you, where you learnt this song?" asked Lyn curiously, Jen just looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know, it seems like I knew it for a long time." She replied

_It's Magic_

_When you are here beside me_

_Close your eyes_

_And let me hold you tight_

_Everything_

_That I could ever need is_

_Right here in my arms_

_Tonight_

"Wow, I totally love it! Can you continue it please?" begged Lyn

"Well I'm not sure, cause I do not really remember all." Said Jen

_La la la, la la la_

_Stars begin to climb_

_La la la, la la la_

_La la la la la,_

_La la la la la…_

Jen then looked at Lyn, she was now sleeping warmly in her arm. Jen smiled and looked up again, then thought. _When will I be able to see the world outside?_

On the next afternoon, there was a spaceship flying in the middle of the Sky.

"Hey dude," called a blue haired boy. "Are you sure it is safe to drive the ship without permission?"

"Oh come on, it won't kill you right James?" replied the brunette haired boy

"But Daniel, your mother will—"

"She won't, after all I'm her child ok?" said Daniel and he begin to looked at the view, but when he slightly drive the ship blower a bit he noticed a small dot, which is the island in the middle of the sea.

"Hey, there's something at there!" said Daniel, "Why not we land at there and explore?"

"But—"

"Oh it won't kills, come on!" said Daniel and he drove down, till he landed onto that island. When he walked out from the ship, he and James can't believe their eyes. As it was a most beautiful place that they ever seen.

"Wow James, it's a nice place isn't it?" said Daniel

"It is, more beautiful than Magix." Added James, just then they heard a roar and they got frighten and looked around.

"What's that?" said James

"I think it's the trolls," said Daniel. "Get ready our weapons."

They got ready their weapons, and looked around, just then 3 trolls appeared holding their usual weapon. When they looked at James and Daniel, they roared and were about to attack.

"Stop it!" cried a voice and all of them looked around. "Don't even think of that."

"Who is that?" Yelled Daniel and then Jen came down from the tree.

"Don't hurt them." Said Jen persuading the 3 trolls. "If you hurt them you won't gain anything, either."

The trolls just looked at her, and then walked off. Jen then sighed and turn to look at James and Daniel.

"Who are you?" asked Daniel

"My name is Jen, and who are you guys?" asked Jen "We never welcome people here ever before."

"Well, my name is Daniel and this is my friend James." Replied Daniel keeping his weapon. "We're curious of this place, that's why we landed here and looked around, until those trolls came, and them meet you."

"Oh, the trolls are kind of friendly. They are just afraid of strangers."

"Friendly?" said James "I don't think so, some of them are pretty evil."

"Ya before they come here for you guys again, I think you 2 better leave. You're lucky that I've saved you." Said Jen and she walked off.

"What the, we were about to fight back!" Yelled James angrily. "How can that girl—"

"Forget it," sighed Daniel "She did save us after all."

"But—"

"Let's get back to the ship and go back ok?" said Daniel

"Fine, anything as long as I don't need to see that brat!" said James and he stormed off to the ship, Daniel them smiled and ran up. When Daniel switched on to operate the ship, it won't move.

"What the, oh gosh!" cried Daniel "James, there's something wrong with this ship!"

"What?" Yelled James and he rushed to Daniel and tried to press the on button impatiently.

"Oh gosh!" Yelled James slammed his hands onto the button. "We're trapped here!"

"And I don't think the alert button is working either." Added Daniel

"If only Jeremy is here, or else he will be a great help."

"Chill James, I think that girl will help." Said Daniel remembered Jen

"That girl? Please I do not want to beg her."

"She's our only hope!" said Daniel and he ran out to seek for Jen.

"Wait dude!" cried James and he ran out to chase Daniel

* * *

**Note:** The song is from Barbie as the Island Princess "Right here in my arms", I totally love that song and I think it suits this story.  
Now I need more than 4 reviews to see what idea you guys have. I seriously DO NOT HAVE IDEA OF THINKING ANYMORE T-T 

So, please review!


	6. New friends

Chapter 6: New friends

Daniel and James walked till they was about to reach the beach, but when they saw Jen was there James quickly pulled Daniel and hide behind the bushes.

"What are you trying to do, dude?" asked Daniel

"I just don't feel like seeing her dude," said James

"Or you're shy cause I got a feeling that you're crushing on her." Joked Daniel

"Please, I'm only 14 dude!" said James "Plus I already got a crush on your sister."

"Shh, keep quite." Said Daniel and they stopped their conversation and continue watching Jen. It seems like she's waiting for someone.

"Sally is late again." Sighed Jen sitting on a log, looking at the sea. She then get up and then went close to the sea, she then close the eyes, and stretch out her arms. Slowly, she then begins to dance gracefully. Daniel and James were shocked, there's no music around here, and how can she dance? They then continue to watch her dance; the way she dances was very beautiful.

"She really got the talent." Said James "She's way better than my twin sister."

"Who's there?" Yelled Jen, as she heard something from the bushes, then walked to the bushes and see who's there.

"I think she discovered us, we better own up." Said Daniel and they both got out from the bushes, this scared Jen.

"You guys scared me," said Jen "But why you guys still here?"

"Because—"

"Jen!" cried Sally "Sorry for being late."

"No problem Sally," said Jen "Oh ya do you have an idea of who are they?"

"Who?" asked Sally and Jen pointed at Daniel and James.

"Oh my!" cried Sally "Aren't him the prince of Solaria?" said Sally pointed at Daniel. "What's he doing here?"

"Prince?!" cried Jen surprised, as she never seen a prince once in her life.

_"Chirp Chirp Chirp!"_ all James and Daniel could hear Sally say is these animal languages; it also means that they don't know what Sally is saying.

"Erm, no offence Jen." Speaks James and Jen looked at him. "Do you know what is the bird saying?"

"Ya of course." Said Jen "She said that, he is a prince of a place called Solaria. That sounds so familiar….."

"He's one of the winx's child!" cried Sally "So as the guy beside him!"

"What is that bird talking? And how you know that I'm from Solaria?"

"Sally told me, you really don't know what she said?"

"All I hear her is all those chirping noise." Said Daniel and he begin to chirp like a bird, to act what Sally is actually saying.

"I never said anything like this, ever in my life." Said Sally angrily crossed her arms.

"Ok Sally, chill down." Comfort Jen. "I didn't really believe that a prince is just in front of me!"

"Ok, now I'm quite confused." Said Daniel

"Forgive me for just now, prince Daniel." Said Jen

"Oh gosh, please don't call me prince. Just treat me as a normal person, call me Daniel will do."

"But I—"

"No worries, even I also called him Daniel." Said James.

"Well I—"

"Jen!" cried a voice and Jen turned to look, it was Nat and the rest coming to their way.

"Jen," called Lyn "sorry that we're late."

"No worries, I won't be angry for that." Replied Jen

"Wow, another pixie pets." Said James

"Hey Jen, who are they by the way?" Asked Bold

"Well, that's Daniel, and that guy beside him is James." Introduced Jen.

"Erm, why are we talking to pixie pets now?" said James. "I thought we are here for help?"

"Oh ya," said Daniel remembered. "Jen, can you help us to contact our families and friends to get us out from this island? Our ship can't seem to work."

"Oh, I think sally may help you!" said Jen and she turned to Sally. "Can you help me to contact his families and friends for help?"

"What? Why me?!" cried Sally

"Cause you know where is Solaria, plus you're the only one whom can always get out from this island and look at the world outside." said Jen

"Well, I will help. But will they know what I'm saying?"

"So, what she said?" asked James impatiently

"Well, she said she can help, but she don't know how to talk to them since you guys don't know what are they saying." Replied Jen

"Well," said Daniel taking out a pen and a small piece of paper and write on it, then he rolled the paper and tie it on Sally's leg by using a long grass.

"Hey, hands off my beautiful leg!" cried Sally, after a while Daniel let off.

"If you know what I'm saying now, please send this to my father or mother." Said Daniel and then Sally looked at him, after a while she nodded and fly away.

"Hope she knows what I mean." Said Daniel

"Well, I think we better find a shade or something." Said James pointing at the dark Sky, as it was going to rain.

"Why not go to my house for a while?" suggested Jen "You can wait for your people to save you guys at there."

"But Jen," speaks Bold. "Will your parents agree?"

"I think so," said Jen

"But what if they disagree?" added Lyn.

"Well, like I've said they won't." said Jen confidently "So, ready to go now?"

"Well, I think so." Replied Daniel

"Come on, follow me." Said Jen and she lead the way, Daniel and James then follow them, along with the pixie pets.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry for taking such a long time to update! Blame my teachers as they double my homework -.-"  
I promise I will update when I'm free, but also please give me some ideas to continue this story, as I'm seriously very very tired now. 

Review please!


	7. Story of Marco and Angela

Chapter 7: Story of Marco and Angela

"Here, have a cup of tea." Said Angela pouring the tea on the cups.

"Thanks," said Daniel holds up the cup, and drink it.

"It's being a time since there's visitors here." Said Marco

"Just to ask, how you guys got here?" asked James curiously.

"Well, it started years ago." Explained Marco after drinking a cup of tea. "Years ago, I'm still a guard from a kingdom, but then me and my family got exiled because someone maligned us of trying to steal the King's sword. While on the way to our destination land, it suddenly rained and the storm hits on our boat, not everyone survived, but me and my wife managed to grab a piece of floating pieces from the ship. We slowly went unconscious after that, when we're awake we're already here." Said Marco, and suddenly he begins to think back the past he had, after reaching the island.

Flashback 

"My head," cried a young man after forcedly opened his eyes and slightly rub his head and looked around.

"Angela," said the man and he turned and looked, he saw a woman beside him and quickly crawls to her.

"Angela, my dear. Wake up." Called the man, and slowly the woman woke up.

"Marco," called the woman and she gut up slowly and hugged the man. "I thought I will be losing you forever."

"Me too," said Marco looked at his wife after the hug. "I thought I would lose you, and our child."

"Unless you're dead, me and our child—"

"Don't," said Marco covered Angela's mouth. "Don't even said that." He said worried, Angela then slowly hold his hands and put down.

"But, where are we now?" asked Angela, as she discovered that they are on an unknown land.

"I don't know." said Marco "But I'm glad that we're safe."

"Yes, me too." Said Angela.

"Look," pointed Marco at a box, he quickly run to it and touched it.

"Looks like our belongings never got swept away from the waves." He smiled. "We have no worries for clothing and more."

"But what about a home, a house?" said Angela

"Well I think there's plenty of woods here. Maybe we can build a wooden house, and we will live here together happily with our child." Said Marco touches Angela's stomach.

"We will." Said Angela hugged her husband tight, and looked at the beautiful island.

End of flashback 

"That was such a moving story." Said James "So you build the house by yourself?"

"Ya, including the furniture." Said Marco.

"Wow, have you ever thought of leaving this place?" asked Daniel

"Well actually no," said Marco "Because me and my wife think that this place is beautiful, and it's our dream place."

"Yes, we've always dreamt of living in a beautiful small island, with beautiful nature." Added Angela holds his arms.

"But, it's strange." said Daniel "If I'm no wrong Jen should be older than us now, not in teens age."

"Well we've—"

"Speaking for so long, where's Jen?" asked Marco changed the subject. "Don't tell me she went to the ocean again."

"Oh gosh, that girl." Said Angela

"Relax sir, ma'am. Me and James will go there and find her." Said Daniel

"Remember to pull her back no matter what." Said Marco

"What do you mean by that?" asked James

"You guys will know after you got her." Said Angela, James and Daniel were confused by their words but still, they went out to look for Jen.


	8. Another bunch of strangers

Chapter 8: Another bunch of strangers

"I think you should go back now, Jen." Persuaded Nat as Jen is still playing on the sea with the rest of the pixie pets.

"I don't feel like to yet," replied Jen splashing on Hanh

"But Jen, aren't you scared that—"

"Jen!" cried Daniel and James running to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jen

"Well, your parents told us to bring you back." Said James and he grabbed Jen's hands. "Come on let's go before—"

"Hands off!" cried Jen and he pushed James onto the sea, James then slowly get up and stare at her angrily.

"How dare you—"

"No wonder uncle Marco tell us to pull you back no matter what." Said Daniel

"They should know my characters," said Jen crossed her arms angrily.

"Come on, you don't want them to get worried, don't you?" persuaded Daniel and he grabbed her hands, but then after a while he let it off immediately after seeing Jen's face blushes.

"Sorry," apologized Daniel, whom is now also blushing

"No, it's alright." Said Jen

"Ow Jen, you're still blushing." Remind Hanh

"Hey bro, you're sure that you are alright?" asked James

"Kind of," replied Daniel

"I think I'm alright, I thought we're heading back home? Come on let's go." Said Jen and she walked away, the pixie pets followed her.

"Ow, looks like she's crushing on you." Said James

"No way dude," said Daniel and he walked off, James then quickly chase him. On their way back, they suddenly heard a loud kaboom sound.

"What's that?" cried Lyn scared and she hide behind Jen's back.

"Hey dude, what's that?" asked James

"I don't know," he replied, just then he saw some smoke coming from the other side nearby.

"Jen, look!" cried Nat pointing at the smoke

"Let's go check it out," said Jen and she ran to that area. When she and the pixie pets reached there, they saw a crushed spaceship burning. Beside them there were a 2 people lying on the ground unconsciously. Then suddenly, Jen noticed that a bird crawl out from a person's arms.

"Oh gosh, Sally!" cried Jen and she run and carried Sally up.

"Oh my Jen, you've saved me!" cried Sally standing up weakly, "That guy is surely crushing me to death!"

"How you get back and, who are they?" asked Jen

"They're—"

"Jen!" cried a voice and Jen turned to look, it was Daniel and James.

"Hey, just good you both came." Said Jen "There are some—"

"Oh my god!" cried Daniel and James and they run to them, Jen and the pixie pets have no idea what's going on.

"Jeremy, Clarissa!" Cried Daniel and James and they run to them.

"Oh gosh, what happened exactly?" cried James looking at the unconscious blond haired girl.

"Hey Sally, what exactly happened? How you get with them and who are they?" asked Jen

"Well, they are here to save them both after reading the message." Said Sally "On their way, there's unknown error in their ship and it collapsed into this island."

"Ow, they are their friends?" asked Nat and Sally nodded.

"Hey Jen, if you don't mind can we bring them both back to your house for time being?" asked Daniel worried

"Well, of course!" replied Jen "Besides that do you need any help?"

"Well, if you don't mind can you help me to carry her up?" cried James and Jen quickly run to him and carry the girl up, then they begin to walk home.

* * *

Sorry for a long update, well kind of busy in my new school. Too much homework to be done.

**Reply to all reviewers:**

Thanks for your reviews once again, and yes I'll try to buck up my english as I can. I'm sucks at my English because mine is just basic English, but I'll try as hard as I can.


	9. Discovered

Chapter 9: Discovered

"Jeremy," Daniel called his pal, trying to wake him up.

"Ouch…what happened?" cried Jeremy waking up

"Clarissa, wake up!" cried James, and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Ahh!" cried Clarissa pushed James away, the rest have no idea what happened.

"Why, are you here?! And where are we?"

"Are you mad little sis? You're the one whom came here." Said Daniel

"Don't call me that, Daniel. I just have no idea how I ended up with, James just now."

"He saved you," said Jen, whom came with her pixie pets.

"Who is this girl?" asked Clarissa "And look at her outfit, yucks it's outdated."

"Shut up Clarissa, she and her parents are just shipwreck survivors, and they had already stay here for years."

"Ouch, do they have to eat pineapple everyday?"

"Do you know that you're no difference with mama?"

"So what?"

"Ok guys, stop fighting." Stopped Jeremy. "You brother and sister can't stop fighting when you meet each other." Daniel and Clarissa turned away angrily, and then Daniel walked to Jen

"Sorry about just now, Clarissa just reached her sweet 14, but still with a child-tempered." Apologized Daniel.

"Nah, it's alright." Replied Jen "Oh by the way, are they here to save you and James?"

"I think so, but I have no idea why their ship suddenly blow off."

"So, how you guys going to go back?"

"No worries, we will think of a plan." Replied Daniel

"Ow, looks like you got a lot of time to spend with him." Said Nat

"Oh Nat please," said Jen looking at the pixie squirrel.

"This place is so bored! I'm getting out from here." Complained Clarissa and she ran out.

"Clarissa!" cried James.

"Let her be James," said Jeremy. "You should know that she always like to be alone."

"Humm, I think I'll went out for a moment." Said Jen and she ran out, so as the pixie pets.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"They're so stupid that they can't begged me for using my transporting spells to go back." Said Clarissa and she kick the stone into the bushes. Suddenly, there's noise coming out from the bushes. Clarissa was curious and she went to take a look, suddenly she saw a big troll appeared from the bushes.

"What the, trolls again!" cried Clarissa, the troll begin to walk near her.

"Don't you ever dare, Magic Winx!" cried Clarissa and she transformed into a very bright, fabulous fairy outfit.

"Take this, sun blast!" cried Clarissa and she attacked the Troll, but it seems that there's no affect on it.

"What the…" Clarissa tripped and looked at the troll, the troll was begin to use it's stick to beat her.

"No!" cried Clarissa.

"Stop!" cried a voice and the troll and Clarissa turned and looked, it was Jen and her pixie pets.

"Chill down little one," said Jen walking towards to the troll. "She doesn't mean to hurt you."

But the troll doesn't seem to listen to Jen; instead it uses its stick and was about to hit Jen.

"Jen!" cried the pixie pets.

"Oh no!" cried Jen, suddenly a shield was created around her, and it blast the troll far away.

"Oh my, you're powerful." Said Clarissa couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jen, how you did that?" asked Bold

"I don't know how I made it, serious" replied herself confused.

"You're a fairy, too?" asked Clarissa

"Serious, I'm not sure and I don't know how I made it." Replied Jen

"Maybe you should follow us back and attend Alfea." Suggested Clarissa

"Alfea, you mean the school for fairies?" cried Jen surprised.

"Yup, you can learn all types of spells. And that's where my mum graduated and the place I'm going to study, soon. "Said Clarissa. "Speaking of that schools starts tomorrow."

"She's Daniel's sister Jen, whom is also the princess of Solaria." Said Sally

"One of the winx child too?" asked Jen and Sally nodded.

"Jen, are you actually talking to a bird? And how do you know that I'm one of the winx's child and the princess of Solaria?"

"Erm, this bird told me. I'm serious." Said Jen

"You're like Aunty Flora, but she's not as serious as you." Said Clarissa. "Oh by the way, are you tagging with us back?"

"But, how are you guys going back there first?" asked Jen

"There's something called Magic, actually I've learnt how to use the transport spell recently. But the problem is the guys don't even know. So…"

"Why not tell them and use this magic to bring you back?"

"Because, I'm still not familiar with it."

"But, you can try."

"But—"

"Come on, let's go back and tell them the news." Said Jen pulled Clarissa's hand and ran back home, followed by the pixie pets.

* * *

Sorry for the long update, I took quite a long time to get the idea and type out the story.

Please review, as usual!


	10. Leaving

Chapter 10: Leaving

"What?" Cried Jeremy and the rest, after what they heard Clarissa said. 

"Like what I've said, I know the spells of transportation spells."

"Then why you never tell me?" asked Jeremy "I need not to use the ship by then."

"I just don't want to say it out, you can't blame me!"

"Stupid sister I had."

"What did you said, Daniel?!" Cried Clarissa. "I'm just not familiar with the power!"

"But you—"

"Chill down," said James

"But—" 

"WHAT?!" cried 2 voices coming out from the outside, the rest got scared by the voices and went to take a peek outside, it was Jen and her parents. 

"Yes dad, mum." Said Jen "I want to leave this island, and I want to see the world outside."

"But, do you know that it's dangerous?" Persuaded her mother "I don't want to see you suffering at the outside world."

"Mum, I'm already a grown up and I know what I'm doing!"

"Like I've told you, it's a no for you to leave!" Yelled her father. 

"But, dad!"

"No but, and don't ever think of leaving!" 

"No matter what, I want to leave! I don't want to stay in the little island anymore; I want to see the world outside. I'm no longer a kid and I have the right to choose where I should live on!"

Her parents were very surprised that this is the first time seeing Jen very mad, especially her pixies pets, they are afraid till they hide under the table. 

"Marco, maybe we really should…."

Marco slightly tapped Angela's hands, and then begins to walk in front of Jen and put his hands on her shoulder.

"If you want to leave, ok I'll let you."

"Really?"

"But with one condition," sighed Marco and Jen's eyes grew widen. "Me, your mother and your pixie friends must tag along with you."

"Thanks daddy," cried Jen and she gave her parents a hug.

"Is she going to tag along with us?" asked James

"Well I promised her while we're on the way back home." Said Clarissa. 

"No way!"

"Way, I'm a princess and I make the decisions, plus I'm the one whom is using the transporting spells. If you're not happy, fine then."

"Ok, she'll be tagging along. Is that fine for you?" yelled James and Clarissa gave him a smile. 

"Thanks a lot mister." Said Clarissa. 

"Hey guys," said Jen walking to them. "I'm allowed to go with you guys, but they're tagging along. Don't mind?"

"Well of course we—"

"Don't mind!" said Daniel cut off James' words. 

"Ok then, let us pack our stuff and then we'll move on!" said Jen and she ran back to her room, closed the doors. 

"Dude, what the—"

"Come on, Clarissa don't even mind, right?" said Daniel and Clarissa nodded. 

"Ok, anything you wish." Said James. 

"Of course, after all Bro is bringing his crush along."

"Clarissa!" cried Daniel

"You're crushing on her, don't forget like you've said, I'm no difference like mama."

"No, we're just friends and—"

"Explain why your face is blushing now." Said Clarissa pointing at her brother's face. 

"Sounds logical." Said Jeremy. 

"Dude, are you on my side?" cried Daniel. 

"Come on, admit it pal." Said James. 

"But—"

"We've finished packing." Said Jen pulling out a medium size box over. 

"Are you bringing that?" asked Clarissa. "Forget it, just leave it here."

"But—"

"We're ready!" said Angela and Marco. 

"Gosh, just leave those outdated outfits here! We will give you new outfits when you guys reached my palace."

"Ok?" said Jen and she let off her box of clothes alone. 

"Jen, are we really going?" asked Bold and Jen nodded. 

"Stay together," said Clarissa and she took out her ring and threw it upward, then it become a scepter 

"Since when you got that ring? That's mum's!" cried Daniel

"She gave it to me few days ago, didn't you notice it dude?"

"Can we just get out of here?" cried James

"Transporta!" cried Clarissa swiping her scepter, then they begin to fall into a weird, alike tunnel. After a while, it stopped and they were outside a beautiful palace.

* * *

Oh well, here's an update! I hope everyone likes it!

** Note:** For the story "We'll be together no matter what" The next chapter will be even more violent. So for those whom are below 13, I recommend that DON'T READ IT as I don't want to see those kids whom have weird imagination after reading it. 


	11. Solaria and James’s Mother

Chapter 11: Solaria and James's mother

"Tada, we're at home now!" said Clarissa.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful," said Jen looking around. "It's so big like what Sally mentioned!"

"Haha, now follow me in." said Clarissa and they walked in to the castle, till they reached the grand hall.

"Oh Daniel honey!" cried a woman voice "Finally you're back, do you know that I'm worried about you when I got the news?" she said hugging Daniel.

"Mama, stop that!" said Daniel broke the hug, "I'm no longer a baby anymore!"

"Stella, he's right." Said the man beside him.

"Brandon, he's our child after all. Can't you even give him some care and concern?"

"Mama, he's not the only child!" cried Clarissa jealous.

"Aww little girl, don't worry we love you too." Said Brandon hugged his daughter tight.

"Thanks papa." Said Clarissa.

"Wait, who are they?" pointed Stella looking at Jen and her family. "Yucks look at their outfit, outdated."

"Stella," said Brandon

"See, me and mama had the same view." Said Clarissa looking at Daniel

"Whatever, oh by the way this are Jen, Mr. Marco and Ms Angela. They saved us and now, we're like saving them. Right James?"

"Right your majesties, Daniel is right." Said James

"Oh, welcome to Solaria then." Said Stella

"Thank you you're—" Just then 2 little pixie pets fall form the stairs till they reached to Jen. Jen simply smiled and picked them up.

"Are you all right little ones?" asked Jen, and 2 of them were like, looking at her.

"Are you talking to us?" cried the pixie cat with a cute, female voice.

"Yes, I know how to communicate with you guys." Replied Jen, not caring that the rest were looking at her.

"You really know what we're talking?" cried the bunny, smiling.

"Yes I do," said Jen, smiling. "By the way, what happened?"

"Ron-Ron steal my carrot!" cried the bunny.

"No I did not!" cried back the pixie cat.

"Hey guys, stop the quarrel." Stopped Jen

"Erm, what exactly happened?" asked Stella

"This bunny thinks that this pixie cat steals its carrot." Replied Jen

"The, carrot you've said?" asked Stella "I think I've thrown it away, it's already rot."

"What?!" cried the bunny "No, my baby carrot!"

"Oh come on, little one. It's alright." Comfort Jen

"I just can't stand this bunny," said the pixie cat. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Jen. What's yours?"

"I'm Ron-Ron, and this is Kiko." Replied Ron-Ron with a sweet smile, but then suddenly looking at her, like she known Jen for a long time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Jen

"You look a bit like Bloom," replied Ron-Ron

"What, who's she?" asked Jen

"Hey little one, better get back. Or else you will not have dinner tonight." Warned Stella

"Oh man, not again!" cried Kiko, "Ron, we got to go."

"Fine," said Ron and she begin to walk away, but turned her head and slightly looked at Jen. Jen felt weird and surprised.

"You guys know how to communicate with pets?" asked Brandon surprised.

"Yes, your majesty," replied Marco, "But not as good as our daughter."

"That's so great!" cried Brandon, "I bet the rest will get curious about it."

"Oh ya, speaking of that are they coming to Solaria today?" asked Clarissa

"No my girl," answered Stella "We are going to visit Aunty Musa."

"Again?" complained Clarissa

"Ya, speaking of my mum. I hope her condition gets better." Answered James sadly

"What happened to your mum?" asked Jen, James was so sad that he just walked away.

"Hey dude!" cried Jeremy followed him.

"What happened?" asked Jen "Do I offend him again?"

"Kind of," answered Clarissa

"Poor James and Melody." Sighed Stella "They've lost their mother's love since they were born."

"What happened?" asked Jen, but Stella and Brandon just signed and walked away.

"Jen, I'll tell you about it." Said Daniel, "But first, Clarissa please bring the rest to the guest rooms."

"Sure," said Clarissa and she picked up Jen's pixie pet and lead the way. Daniel then face Jen and begin to sigh again.

"It happened when I'm just 2 months old," explained Daniel "Before Clarissa was born, there's a full-month celebration in Earklyon, for the little princess whom is just full month old. Everyone was there, including my mum, dad and me. Suddenly, there's some witches created some chaos there. To save the little princess and me, Musa sent the little princess away. When she was about to send me away too, one of the witches attacked her. So she and the witch fight together, yes at the end the witch lose, when everything was back to normal Musa collapsed and was sent to the hospital. She then gave birth James and his sister, but after that she went into coma and have never waken up for all these years."

"That's quite sad!" said Jen "No wonder James are so sad just now, I never seen him felt so emotional. And what about the little princess?"

"She's still unfound." Sighed Daniel "Now Uncle Sky and Bloom are very desperate, too. For losing their daughter."

"Bloom?" cried Jen "Ron-Ron just mentioned her in front of me just now, and she said I looked a bit like her."

"Really?" asked Daniel "But hey, you do really looked a bit like her."

"Nah," said Jen "So, are you bringing me to a tour?"

"Sure," said Daniel and she grabbed Jen's hands, and begin to walked around the realm.

* * *

**Note: Very sorry for the long update! Busy as always, you know? But I'll update asap, like I've said. So reviewers, continue to review my stories, thanks a bunch!**

**xoxo Joy**


	12. The Witches strikes again

Chapter 12: The Witches strikes again

Deep in Earklyon's secret dungeon, there are 3 figures that were trying to break off their magical chains on them but no use. Three of them then lied onto the floor, having a great headache

"I swear that if I'm not going to break off this stupid chains, my name will not be called Darcy!" cried a figure, which is Darcy

"Shut up," cried a fuzzy haired girl, which is Stormy. "We can't even use our powers to break these off, how are we going to get out of here?"

"The ancient witches just won't come out, and I don't know the reasons." Said Icy, obviously.

"I don't think they're dead, we can feel that they're in our body still." Said Darcy "But got trapped by these chains."

"But how the hell are we going to break these chains, unless we get to know what are these made of." Said Icy shaking the chains

"Who said that we're no longer alive?" Yelled a voice, the trix were stunned after hearing the voice. Then 3 dark figures were formed in front of them.

"The…. ancient witches?! But how is it possible?" Yelled Stormy "I thought you're being trapped or something."

"We're trapped for the past few years, but after combining our powers with the power of the chain, we're free now."

"But how? If you're free then we should—"

"Darcy, to retrieve our powers needs time. And now, it's the time." The 2nd ancient witch replied.

"Combine our powers and bodies into one, break these chains with darkness in combine!" Yelled the witches. Suddenly there's an explosion, deep inside the Earklyon dungeon. _Yeah, the witches break free. _

Back to Solaria, Jen was still strolling around the castle and Daniel was following her. She stepped into a room due to her curiosity, which is full of posters, and some music instruments.

"Wow, is this your room?" she asked, Daniel just nodded shyly. Jen jumped on Daniel's bed, rolling on it.

"The bed is so comfortable!" Cried Jen "I've never lay on a soft and comfortable bed before!"

"Well, there's something like this bed in every room, and I think that include your room." Said Daniel

"Well," Jen just sighed and got up from the bed "Our beds in the island are just something which just made from tree branches and leaves. But still, you felt comfortable while lying, as you can hear the plants are singing just beside you."

"Really? Then why I didn't experienced that while I was at your house?" asked Daniel, curious.

"Well you're a prince," replied Jen, walking towards the window. "You're living in a good live."

"Jen," sighed Daniel walking towards her. "I may be a prince, I'm still a person like you."

"Daniel!" cried Clarissa rushed into the room "Bad news!"

"Chill sis," comfort Daniel "Relax, take your breath and tell me what happened."

"The witches strike again." Replied Clarissa "Uncle Sky have rushed here, and…."

"What?" asked Daniel, with a demanding tone.

"_The witches got Aunt Bloom, and his parents_." Replied Clarissa. Daniel quickly rushed out from the room after he heard what his sister told her.

"What happened?" asked Jen "Who are the witches?"

"The trix and the ancient witches, they are the evil creatures which made uncle sky and aunt Bloom lose their daughter, and causes Aunty Musa to be in coma!" replied Clarissa "I will explain the details to you later, right now we really need to rush down and look at Uncle Sky. He's injured and unconscious now."

"I'll follow you," said Jen, both of them then rushed out from the room and ran to the other. When they stepped into the room, they saw the rest crowding on Sky, whom is lying on the bed now crying in pain.

"Mama!" cried Clarissa went to her mother, "How's uncle Sky?"

"I'm not sure honey, but I hope that he's alright." Replied Stella

"Uncle Sky, you got to live!" cried Daniel "If not I can't find Jennifer without your help!"

"_Jennifer? Why does it sounds familiar?"_ thought Jen

"Is there any way to save my buddy?" asked Brandon

"Humm," Jeremy took out his PDA and scanned through Sky's body "I think the chances of his recovery are very low, uncle Brandon." He replied.

"Oh no, how are we going to fight the witches then?" cried James.

"_Jen, Jen…._" Called a voice, inside Jen's mind. Jen looked around, and she felt weird and strange.

"_Jen_," the voice appeared again "_You gotta save Sky, quick…_."

"_Huh? What?" she thought_, "Who are you?"

"_Just walk towards him, and grab his hands."_ The voice replied, Jen then stepped out and walk towards Sky, following what the voice had instructed her.

"Jen, what are you doing?" asked Daniel. Just then, Jen and Sky's bodies glow, which almost brighten up the whole room.

"My eyes!" cried Clarissa "It hurts!" After a few minutes, their bodies stopped glowing and Sky slowly opened his eyes.

"Sky/uncle Sky!" cried the rest except for Jen "It's good to see you alive!"

"Huh, but how?" asked Sky "I thought I was about to die!"

"She saved you, Uncle Sky." Replied Daniel, pointing at Jen.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Jen, just call me Jen." Replied Jen. Sky looked through her eyes, and it seems that he have a connection between each other.

"Erm Jen, do we know each other?"

"Pardon? We've just met!" she replied, "Oh ya, Clarissa can you bring me the way of where's my parents?"

"Sure, follow me." She replied. Jen and Clarissa then walked out from the room.

"She have parents?" said Sky

"Yes she have parents, she and her parents are shipwreck survivors. And they saved us in their island, so we're like doing the same way too." Replied Daniel

"Oh, at the moment I've saw her I thought she's my daughter." Replied Sky

"I think you've missed your daughter till mistaking other people's daughter." Said Stella "How do the witches escaped?"

"It seems that the ancient witches helped them to escape." Sky choked "And they got Bloom and my parents."

"I've already contacted the rest, we will get to save Bloom and your parents Sky, no worries." Comforted Brandon "Just rest, Sky."

_Sky then close his eyes, and muttering Bloom's name with tears. _

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the long update, because I'm lack of ideas and because of my busy sheudule. But so far, this is my another chapter! Hope ya guys forgive me for being so late for that, and forgive my grammar! _


	13. Almost reveal

Chapter 13: Almost reveal

"Mum, dad!" cried Jen, running towards to her parents anxiously.

"What happened, Jen?" asked her father, Jen took a deep breath and finally speaks.

"Something incredible happened!" she yelled, "I, actually can communicate to some unknown person, and suddenly I have healing powers!"

"What healing powers?" her mother asked, confused and worried.

"I…don't know, I just touches the King of Earklyon's hands and, I healed him! Why do I have such powers? Am I a fairy like Clarissa? " Her parents looked at each other, confused of what Jen had just said. Her mother then strokes her daughter's hair, and gave her a worried look.

"Jen, are you alright?" asked her mother, Jen grabbed her mother's hands, trying to make her believe it.  
"I…. I just did some kind of magic!" cried Jen, "I swear! I did that to heal the king of Earklyon!"

"Ya!" cried Clarissa running towards them, "She just did it! That proves that she's a fairy!"

"But, me and Marco neither knows any magic, how could—"

"Angela, keep quiet." Whisper Marco, also a slight reminder for Angela, his wife. Jen looked at them, with a question look.

"Did you said that both of you doesn't know any magic or something?" Asked Clarissa

"Well, it's true." Said Marco, "Is there any problem with that?"

"No, just asking."

"Mum, dad you gotta believe me!" cried Jen

"Of course we believe you, honey." Replied her mother, touching her daughter's face. Jen's smile then came back, and she hugged her mother tightly.

"I, think I gotta go check out on uncle Sky." Said Clarissa and she walked out from the room, when she got outside of the room, she slightly looked back and giving a suspicious look, then she walks off.

"Why, and how do I possessed this powers?" cried Jen, "Am I born with it?"

"Jen dear," called her mother. "We'll talk about that later, get back to your room."

"But—"

"Honey, I think you're tired. You should get back to your room now and rest, okay?" Jen just sighed, smiled and walked out of the room.

"Jen, wait for us!" cried the pixie pets, chasing her. Jen looked back and smiled, picked up her pixie pets, stroking their fur.

"I don't know," sighed Jen, "It seems like my parents are keeping something from me. They don't allow me to get touch with the outside world, and now this! What's going on?"

"Jen, don't be said." Comfort Lyn, "It's your wild imagination, what makes you think Mr Marco and Angela kept your birth secrets from you?"

"LYN!!!" cried the rest of the pixie pets, Jen then begin to look suspiciously.

"What do you mean, my birth secrets?" asked Jen, suspicious.

"Erm, I mean… Why could they kept secrets for example like… Birth secrets?" added Lyn, the rest of the pixie pets begin to worry.

"Why would they keep birth secrets from me? You're weird Lyn." She said, and then walks off. The pixies sighed in relieved, and started at Lyn angrily.

"What? I didn't mean it!" she cried.

* * *

**xoxo: **Actually, I do not have the mood to continue this story anymore. Mainly because I am focusing the Story HURT, and the Romeo and Juliet Series. But still, I will try my best to complete this story. It does take some time though, but if I make you guys pick one will you prefer HURT, or this story? =D

_xoxo-Joy_


End file.
